


It's never too late

by I_dont_like_usernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on the last scene of 13.05, Canon Compliant, Coda, It's a scene but like a naration, M/M, Reunions, Sam is there but he isn't relevant to this fanfiction, So spoliers sort of, Sort Of, Supernatural 13.05, Supernatural season 13, There is no explicit destiel though, You'll see it's good, i love him though, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_like_usernames/pseuds/I_dont_like_usernames
Summary: Dean and Castiel are together again, finally.





	It's never too late

**Author's Note:**

> I had some sort of illumination as I walked out of my biology exam so enjoy. Feedbacks would be greatly appreciated. The italic part is the lyrics to the song playing in that scene.

He drives through the night, the pain of missing his best friend still making him ache.   
He gets a phone call, and his face lights up. He drives, he drives as fast as he can, and then, there he is.   
_ It's never too late, to start all over again. _   
There is only each other, everything else fades away.   
There is so much left unsaid, yet so obvious.   
There is so much they won't say, yet desperately want to hear.   
But in this moment, nothing matters, only that they are together.   
And start again they will.


End file.
